A Forbidden kiss
by katara Devine
Summary: Erza's still scarred from the day at the beach with Jellal, so much that she wont even go for a trip to the beach with the guild, but with the annual festival coming up in Edolas for the celebration on Mystogans rule, Gray, Juvia and Mira come up with a plan. A plan to set erza straight, and heal her scars.


**JeRza**

**A forbidden kiss**  
it was one of those days where first thing everyone mentioned was 'beach'.  
"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled across the room to Gray, who was busy explaining to Lisanna that he hadn't stripped on purpose just for the pleasure of her eyes (which was what she had thought when it had happened) "Ah! Juvia!" He panicked. "It's not what you think! I don't know how it happened I just randomly became..." He paused for a manner before continuing. "Naked." She ignored the statement before grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him away, "You will come with Juvia to the beach will you not?" He hesitated. "You mean, in the water? Like, submerged?" She nodded happily. "Will Juvia be the water this time?" He questioned. "Cause that was weird." She sighed sadly, "No Juvia will not turn into the ocean." She smiled and pulled him out of the guild doors towards the beach, "hmmm." Mira breathed heavily. "The beach sounds nice." "Beach!" Natsu (who was originally burying his head into a pasta dish of noodles) shot up. "Luce! Let's go!" And before Lucy knew he had grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and was dragging her down the road not at behind Juvia and Gray. "Everyone!" Macorov was now standing on the 2nd floor railings of the building, "let's go to the beach!" Everyone cheered and instantaneously ran out the door with beach balls and hats and sand buckets. "Erza," Mira smiled as she stood at the door, "are you coming?" Erza shook her head and took a sip of her beer. "It's ok, I'll just take are o things here." Mira nodded and walked after everyone else.  
Erza soon finished her drink and stood to her feet before re-quipping into her pj's. she walked upstairs and lay down in the guest room up top (this was all after locking up the guild). She lay on the bed and closed her eyes, and not long her memories took her back to the last time she was at the beach, and what had happened that day.  
She remembered a flash of blue, in front of a silver sunset, and she remembered his dark brown eyes, starting into hers, so seductively. How could she refuse, she remembered him moving closer to her and embracing her in his arms, then she revered his warm breath on her lips. Then,  
No,  
she didn't want to remember what happened next.  
Her pain was already too great without having to re-think everything over again.  
She sat up, and changed into her armoured cruiz before leaving the guild and walking, in the opposite direction that everyone else did, towards the cake shop.  
"Hiya there Erza!" Smiled the man at the counter cheerfully, "what will it be today? The usual?" She shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'll just have an iced chocolate today." The man frowned but quickly changed to his familiar smile, "sure thing!" Her face faded back to a bored expression and she sat down in her regular spot at the front o the hop window. And she still found herself thinking about that day at the beach. She knew Jellal wasn't engaged, and that he had made that up, but why? Why wouldn't he kiss her? Why wouldn't her love her? She stopped her thoughts and forced a smile. "No distractions." She whispered to herself. "Not with the festival coming up soon." The festival was held in Edolas. It was the annual celebration of Mystogan's rule as King. Mystogan still reminded Erza of Jellal. But he is the opposite version of him so why wouldn't he remind her of him? She still found it painful to look at either one of them, because they both made her think of that evening on the beach. _Maybe it's just impossible for me to love_, she thought to herself as she looked out of the shop window. _Why would anyone fall in love with a monster anyway? Queen of the fairies,_ She huffed, _Might as well call me queen of the demons._

* * *

**(Present time at the beach: Lisanna P.O.V)**

"Mira-Nee," I asked, "Where's Erza? She was going to teach me how to shape shift armours." Mira smiled half-heartedly, "Erza just needed some space. She's back at the guild."I frowned in response. It was strange for Erza to turn down an opportunity like this. Usually she's the life of the party. "Ok," I replied walking off towards Natsu and Lucy. "Hey Lucy! Natsu!" They both perked up (They were both acting like complete idiots lying down in the sand making angels) and tilted smiled. "Hey Lisanna!" Lucy greeted warmly, "Join us will ya?" I shook my head, "Nah I'm good, do you guys know what's up with Erza?" The both furrowed their eye brows. "Last time I checked," Natsu began, "Erza was just fine," Lucy nodded, "Yeah I didn't see anything wrong with her this morning, but I may not have noticed because of how rapidly Natsu dragged me away!" She nudged him and he shrugged innocently. "Sorry Lisanna," They apologised. "Its nothing, really," I responded with a warm smile before walking off. They both returned to their retarded position in the sand and began to laugh uncontrollably about some random thing that had happened earlier on that day. I sat down at the salad bar and I was soon after greeted by Wendy and Charle. "Lisanna!" Wendy giggled, "How are you huh?" apparently they too had been talking about something that had happened earlier on. "I'm good thanks Wendy." I answered, "And how are you two?" Charle placed her hands on her hips, "And why would you want to know?" She demanded. "Charle!" Wendy turned to her, "That's so rude, why wouldn't she want to know how we are? Its US!" Charle huffed, "I'm good," "Same here," Wendy smiled placing her hands behind her back. "Well, cya." She added before the two of them walked away giggling. My head was racing with questions; _why isn't Erza here? She was awesomely excited when I asked her to train me and she said she would definitely come, why would she lie unless she had a reason to?_

* * *

**(Mira-Jane P.O.V)**

**(Straight after Lisanna had talked to her)**

I walked off as soon as Lisanna had left, _of course_ I knew why Erza wasn't here, it's _me_, I know everything there is to know about the Fairy Tail Guild and its members. I walked over to Gray and Juvia, the only other people who knew what had happened with her.

"Hey Juvia, Gray." I greeted. "Hiya Mire-Jane!" Juvia yelled excitingly. "Salutations," Gray huffed under his breath so I was just able to hear it. "You guys know what happened with Erza and Jellal right?" I continued, they nodded so I kept going, "And you know about how he told her he was engaged?" They nodded again, "yes," Juvia answered, "But he's not." Gray added. "Exactly," I stated, "Which is annoying because Erza and Jellal and just too perfect for each other!" Juvia began to whine and she gripped Gray's arm tightly as she did so. "I know," Gray agreed. "But," I smirked, "I have a plan."

* * *

**_(Natsu and Lucy, Present time. No one's P.O.V)_**

They were both cracking up laughing and neither of them knew why. "Hey Natsu." Lucy giggled, "Yeah Luce?" he chuckled. "What do you call a burger with chicken on it?" Natsu smiled, "Well I dunno Lucy what do you call a burger with chicken on it?" Lucy tried to contain her laughter, but the answer eventually exploded out, "A chicken burger!" they were now laughing even harder than before and had created a few stitched in their sides. "_I_ don't even think that's funny!" happy yelled as he burrowed his way through the sand. "And I'm the happy-go-lucky talking blue cat!" They laughed even harder at this statement and happy face palmed (Or paw palmed if you would like).

* * *

**_(Back with Erza. No one's P.O.V)_**

"Here you go girly!" The waiter came over and handed Erza her iced chocolate and a strawberry cake. "Oh uh, I didn't order this sir." She pointed out. "Oh I know," he replied, "It's on the house," And with that he showed a huge smiled and walked back to the counter. Erza smiled to herself. _No matter how hard I try_ she thought,_ I just can't stay unhappy. _Moments later she heard the shop phone ring and the man walked calmly towards it picking it off the line. "Hello you've reached the Magnolia Cheese cake bakery." He spoke (Not the Erza was eavesdropping, but she couldn't help but listen) "oh yeah she's here." He looked towards Erza who quickly looked back at her cake as if she didn't overhear it. He walked over to her and smiled. "It's for you ma'am." She thanked him while smiling nervously and held the phone to her ear. He nodded in return and walked back over to the counter.

_Hello? _Erza spoke curiously.

_Oh, hey Erza its Mystogan. _The voice replied.

_Oh Hi! How did you know I was here?_ She questioned.

_Well I tried the guilds phone but no one picked up, then I called mire and she said you weren't with them; the only other place you would be at would be your favourite cake shop. _He laughed a bit at this (then smiled obviously proud of his smartness, but of course she didn't know that).

_Oh, yeah so what's up? _She politely started a conversation.

_It's about the annual Ball-_ He began but Erza cut him off.

_Ball? I thought it was a festival._ She frowned, 'That wasn't the plan.'

_It was, but the people of Edolas wanted to do something different this year, so it's a ball. _He explained as well as he could.

_Oh, alrighty then..._ (Silence)

_Yeah so what I was on about... There is a game type of thing being held on the night, it's a vote on things I will do, and one of them is to dance with the Queen of fairies, so, you. _He chuckled weakly

_... _(More silence)

_I'm just giving you a warning, because knowing my kingdom, they will vote for that, prepare yourself. _He assured her

_Yeah, uh, ok._ She didn't know how to reply..

_Yeah, sorry. But it may not be the one that's chosen so it's alright, right?_ Mystogan laughed (again, weakly)

_Yeah, yeah. It's all good. _She smiled half-heartedly.

_Well, bye. _He farewelled.

_Cya then. _She replied.

She hung up the phone and placed it on the table as she took in a long breath and placed her head in her hands. _I hope it's not picked._ She thought. Not that she didn't want o dance with Mystogan, but as I stated before, he reminds her too much of Jellal.

* * *

**(Present time: Mystogan, Edolas)**

Mystogan out the phone down on the bench and walked into the main courtroom where the ball was being held in a few days. There was a tall gray-haired girl with curly locks and a violet-coloured dress. "How did it go?" Mira asked. "Good." He smiled, "She knows, I gave her a warning, so it should be all good." "Awesome," Mira smiled. She then walked into the next room where a familiar blunette man was standing, "Jellal?" She asked (he was in Edolas to help with the ball preparations). . "Yeah?" He smiled. "Would you be willing to make things up with Erza?"He blushed, a bright red which was almost the colour of Erza's hair (Scarlet, which everyone knows but ehh.)"Um, why?" he laughed nervously. "Cause we just gave you the opportunity." He gulped and crossed his arms awkwardly.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! There will only be three or four but I hope you liked it! I think it may already be fairly predictable, but OH WELL! I will have the next chapter over the next few days J bye!**


End file.
